strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Anubis (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia * If an ally during Team Fight is slain while inside your Cursed Field, you will oddly take their stats, despite not being killed by you. * When using Anubis' ultimate, Cursed Field, the movement debuff does not apply immediately, potentially allowing an escape. * Absorbing Strike, when used on enemies with high stats, can buff the user immensely, evening the odds. * Egyptian Curse will work at any range, even across the map, making it a good ability to snipe from far away to steal Defense and Attack from other opponents being attacked. * Anubis is, play style wise, vastly based off the Egyptian god of Death, Anubis. * Anubis's Weapon Name is called the Ankh Staff, which ironically, was a symbol of Life in early Egyptian Culture, but later became a common symbol for the afterlife. * It is shown Anubis can siphon the cursed/killed enemy's mana after the enemy's death. * Anubis no longer gains health after three stacks in Update 8.17.15. * After Update 10.19.15, Anubis can steal health in very large amounts. This helps to make up for the loss of regeneration at three stacks. Soon after, nerfed to only have a significant impact with 3 stacks. * Anubis actually absorbs 14% of the enemies stats when it kills someone on its first stack. The second stack grants 11% of the enemies stats, and all stacks from then on only grant 5%. * This is the only class that can potentially one-hit-kill a regular class since it has no limit on a number of times that its damage can be increased. Strategies * Anubis, despite all, is not actually weak without stacks! It can actually combat pretty well, and can kill easily. * Though Anubis is great at debuffing enemies, do not debuff them if you don't need to! Anubis absorbs stats when it kills, but if the enemy has lowered stats, you will absorb lower stats! * Because of Anubis' curse both buffs attack and debuffs defense, when you kill an enemy, you will steal more attack than defense. * Cursing an enemy is important before engaging them, since most of your abilities will be enhanced against them. * Curse other players who are about to get killed early game. If those players get killed, around 1 or 2, you have enough stats to enter battle! * Whenever the chance to use Absorbing Strike is available, use it! This move is one of Anubis's best moves. It gives you health to keep fighting, and buffs yourself! What more could you ask for? * What's great about Anubis's Cursed Field is that enemies can accidentally enter the field any time and might not get out, as long as the ultimate is still active. Try to use your Cursed Field during a cyclone of battles, especially during a Team Fight. * If you're in Anubis's Cursed Field, your walkspeed may be reduced to 0, however, classes who move forward with their combo may still be able to hit you. It's best to use the "V" for classes like Commander and Abyss, since they are completely stuck because of the lack of mobility when using their click combo. * If you have the mana, use Spirit Field and Curse of the Ankh. Assuming you have decent attack power, the enemy should die. * If you're low on health, use either Absorbing Strike or Cursed Field on a Cursed enemy. These two abilities steal health with each damage they deal, and the amount of health you get back is determined by the amount of damage you do to an enemy. * Attempt to avoid battles at the start of the game. Despite having the same stats as most of the other classes in the game, your skills and basic attacks are not very good straight off the bat. * In a boss battle with Anubis, make sure to stay near a support classes at all times, because your abilities/buffs will enhance. Also, help the other people by debuffing Siegmund. You may try to use Absorbing Strike or Curse of the Ankh and circle around Siegmund when there is a player damaged heavily in the frontline. Overall, Anubis can act as a distractor and let the damaged player retreat and heal up. * If Anubis uses "V" under a platform, they are able to trap opponents above them. Good for chasing players up places, or a general ambush tactic. * If you're being harassed and have no stacks, spam Absorbing Strike, as your speed will increase, allowing for a greater chance of escaping. Weaknesses * Anubis is weak early game, despite having the same stats as most classes, but can still inflict massive damage just as any class can and potentially kill you! * When stuck in Anubis' Cursed Field, use your ultimate, as most ultimate abilities will stagger, or an ability that deals good stun to enemies. * Anubis lacks range, since Anubis sub-role is a fighter, who relies heavily on killing you in a melee combat. Try to fight from a distance and kite the Anubis. * Anubis stops regenerating health after three stacks, but can steal health from others. Try not to get hit by Anubis so it will not regenerate health. * Resort to high-damaging attacks, as they will do decent damage and can wither down the Anubis and kill it. * Classes that ignore defense, especially classes that kite, will easily be able to kill an Anubis, sometimes even while the Anubis is stacked! * Take notice of the Anubis's click combo, as it can easily parry other click combos. * If Anubis is stunned or staggered while using Cursed Field, he will enter the stun/stagger animation and Cursed Field will be cancelled. * You can use dash moves, (Precise hit, Assault pierce) to escape Anubis's cursed field. Category:Alpha Hexers Category:Alpha